Draco's nightmare
by ShieldedHeart-Girl
Summary: Hermione and Draco get in a fight and of course...Malfoy's left alone...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Harry felt so alone staring out the window as he couldn't wait till tomorrow morning when Ron was gonna come and pick him up. Suddenly something moved in the darkness from across the street. Harry had to strain his eyes till the figured walked under a street light, he couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw blonde hair wip in the wind. The figure was out of the light as quickly as it had come and it was as if the strange creature hadn't been there at all, but Harry saw it and new his ceriousity would win in the end, so he grabbed his coat. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in the kitchen moving around and talking lovingly. The raven walked as slow and silent as he could making sure they didn't hear him open and shut the door. He did it so gentle that it took five minutes just close it.

Then without another thought he raced across the road to the street light looking around franticly then stopped to let his emeralds focus. Whatever had been hear was gone now probably miles away if it wasn't human, but Harry had a sinking feeling that it was a human a human in a dier need of help. Harry had decided to go back to his room and put the stranger out of his mind when his eyes locked on a putle of blood heading toward the park not far from where he was now. As quiet as a mouse Harry strold into the park trying not to startle the unknown person or perhaps animal.

Harry almost stept on the spred out creature basking in the moonlight with sliver hair laying over his close lids as if in a deep sleep, the only sign that he was in pain was the harsh breathing as if he was being drowned slowly and couldn't find himself above water. The person before him was the very person he wished would have disappeared just a short time ago, yes the figure was known other than...Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince. The blonde had his left hand over his right forearm three inches below the shoulder sqeezing desprately. It was hard to tell in the dark, but there was somthing on Malfoy's arm.

He had a strong erdge to just leave the boy on the grown and return to his room, but looking at the pain that spread on his face brought out Harry's protective nature for the weak. Harry had never seen someone, so vulnrable and in such pain as if the torture curse was on him at this ver moment which was impossible. Before he convinced himself otherwise he scooped up the boy finding him surprising light then sped off toward the Dursley house.

All three Dursley's rushed in the front room at the sound of the front door slamming into the wall. Uncle Vernon went to scream at Harry for waking everyone when his eyes landed on the blonde Harry had curled up to his chest. The bonde had on a dark silver tanktop with black pants, but he lacked shoes and a jacket which means he was indeed in a hurry.

Seeing the little papered-spoiled-braty-ferret in such a state threw Harry and he didn't know how to deal with this Malfoy. Aunt Peituna cleared the couch, so Harry could put him down. It was like the Dursley's and Potter where actually going to work together for a boy his supposed to hate and a child the three of them didn't know. Harry ordered for Dudley to get a bowl of cold (not to cold) water, his Aunt to get a couple of blankets and rags, and finally for his Uncle to _please_ (it almost killed him to say that) fetch his wand on his dresser in his room. Without complaints the three set off to get the items for the bo as if in a trace.

He put the wet rag on the blonde who was still clenching his arm despratly on his forehead. Harry's Aunt placed the two blankets on him gently, then stepped back with her husband watching with horror and ceriousity as Harry felt the boy's pulse. Dudley however leaned on the back of the couch staring mistifide at Malfoy.

"Dang, if we had babes like this at my school I'd be in heaven." The chubby boy grinned as he watched the muggle-hating rich papered Prince.

"We if you had babes like this at your school, you'd be _gay_." Harry hissed trying to think of a spell to help, but coming up short since he didn't really know what was wrong.

"Why would I be gay if a beauty like that was in my school, huh Harry?" Dudley growled, but lowered his tone when Malfoy sqermed in his sleep.

"Because, Dudley Malfoy is a _male_, you know a _guy_, your own _gender_?" Harry looked up to see Dudley's face screw into horror and disbilef. Harry simple rolled his eyes then pulled the blanket to Malfoy's waist.

That's when Harry noticed Malfoy's arm cover in black ink. From the spot his hand still covered down the black marks seemed to snake around his arm. Going into a circular motion around his skin till it was on the palm and split into five smaller lines curling up his fingers till they went on the finger nail that was black ending the strange lines. What really caught Harry's attention though was the very bright green mark on the back of his hand, it looked like a emerald tattooed into the skin. That's what the image reminded him of was a tattoo, but when he rubbed his hand across it he felt strange and new it was ink, but in a weirdo sorta way it was more similar to a scare. A curse Harry desided that it had to be a curse he's never heard of or seen before. In very clear sliver written in the middle of the green design was the words 'CRUCIO'. Fear entered Harry as he wondered why in bloody hell would Draco Malfoy have the torture curse written on his skin as if it was a birthmark or something.

Harry's heart stopped when he saw Malfoy's eyes flutter than shoot open as if had just been zapped. He was sitting before Harry could stop him or even attempt to. His usually grey orbs glowed a ferice silver banishing the fragile boy Harry just saw. His eye darted around the room frantic, but ditermined to understand, first he glared at the Dursley's then he stopped moving and breathing all together when he turned his head locking gazes with Harry Potter and he was infact only two inches from touching the other boy face to face. Hot breath washed over his cheeks when Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Potter? What the bloody hell am I doing hear?" His voice sounded just like it always did when he was challenging Harry, but the sneer wasn't there and the anger didn't meet his eyes anymore.

"Not dieing. I found you in a near by park curled up in pain, so I brought you hear what I want to know is...Why was a snot-nosed, spoiled, brat doing in the muggle world?" Harry snapped meeting Malfoy's challenge happy for something to happen that he was actually good at. Right before Hogwarts let out Harry had been winning all of there little

"That's known of your concern, Gryffindor Trash." Malfoy stood with the speed of a snake getting in Harry's face well neck, since in the past year Harry has managed to surpass the Slytherin in height. Being shorter though changed nothing as he still held the venhem of a vipor.

"If it wasn't for this trash you would be in the middle of a muggle play growned probably freezing to death." Harry didn't back down and for a minute Malfoy seemed to decline the invitation to start a fight, but then he rose to the bate.

"I would rather be died in an ally, then except your help, so next time leave me." The words held know emotion behind them as the Ice Prince returned with his usual sneer.

"Well, if my help is that bad then leave go find out how this world works and hope you don't run into a guy with a gun...right you don't know what a gun is do you? Well, Malfoy what's it gonna be you've never even see the muggle world before now i bet you anything." Harry's words startled the Dursley's who always thought he could never become a bully. Harry himself had forgotten the Dursley's were even there.

Malfoy looked at Harry and he faultered for a minute, but then remembered he was a Malfoy and stomped to the door throwing it open. Harry watch after him realizing for the first time that his scar was burning and without a second thought he grabbed the blonde's wrist turning him on his heels.

"Sorry...don't go...Malfoy" The words sounded more desprait then Harry could ever remember sounding. Grey orbs watched emerald questioningly then shut the door again looking toward the muggle folk. Harry thought for a minute then rushed up to his room ignoring his 'families' complaints as he began to pact. He handed Malfoy bandages because he was still clench that same spot on his arm as if it held the biggest secret in the world. After the blonde bandaged his whole arm, wrist, and hand stoping at the nails he watcched Harry suspisously.

"Were are you going?" Malfoy saw him pact clothes for a very long time, his invisible cloak and map, but the blonde didn't know what those things were. He stuffed a couple more things in his bag before he went to get Hedwig only to remember Ron already had her. Harry was thinking about what else to bring till he looked at Malfoy and for the first time realized that the usually heathy boy was skinner them himself and that ment he was been starved _to death_.

"You mean were are _we_ going? And I'll tell you later, when was the last time you ate anything?" He also looked filthy like he hasn't be in a shower in forever, his hair was almost as wild as Harry's and his eyes lost all their spite. A bandaged hand ran threw his hair as he thought about Harry's question looking down at his abdomen knowing thats were the scar'd boy was looking.

"I don't know...three weeks or four I guess...I mean I have these...and I use a spell to recreate water when I run out..." The Ice Prince pulled small red berries out of a little pouch on his hip with a weird water conteen. He only had four berries left and the water was unlimited due to his use of magic.

"You haven't eaten anything, but those berries in four weeks? WHAT THE HELL!" Harry jumped to his feet to retrieve food for the blonde, but of course the Slytherin was stubborn.

"I don't need your help, Potter." The sneer returned to his face, but fell as quickly as he forcedd himself to make it. He was hold Harry's wrist with his bandaged digits with hardly any strength at all. One minute the were glaring daggers at each other and the next Harry was catching the blonde who managed to fall without moving. He clunshed his arm again and bit his lip till it bleed to keep from screaming.

"We need to owl Dumbledore." Harry jumped up, but was tripped by the blonde nocking him over. When trying to catch himself he jerked landing on the Ice Prince. The Slytherin was still glaring, but his face was twisted in pain and his lip had a gash from where his teeth are sunk in it.

Harry don't know why he did it, but he reached his thumb up to Malfoy's lips using it to make the blonde unclench his teeth. The moment that his teeth escaped his lips he gasped, but the pain wasn't as bad now, but he was still like fire up his arm. Without thinking or having a reason Harry leaned down out put his lips to Malfoy's. Odimaticly he got the tast of blood on him then licked the Ice Princes cut getting a shiver from the other boy. Harry's hand went to the back of Mal - no - Draco's neck deepening the kiss. After a minute of hesitation Draco slowly began to kiss back the pain forgotten...no gone, the pain had vanished the moment their lips touched and Draco didn't know why. His arms snaked around Harry's shoulders as the Raven's tounge slid in his mouth caressing it theroly. They kept kissing more passionately every second till Harry's Uncle banged on the door asking if the boy was still alive.

With that they jerked apart staring with flustered faces. Harry held back a chuckle when Draco looked away from him his face getting even brighter. He could see the longing and hope in the blonde's grey hazed over eyes as he noticed all of Draco's defences fell showing all of him in those mercury pools. That was all Harry needed as he began to laugh before walking over to his desk to write a letter.

"Your not telling Dumbledore." Draco was on his feet heading to Harry's desk angerly. The kiss put at the back of his mind as the letter over rooled it, yes he couldn't alow that old wizarding muggle-loving fool to know. The redd never left his pale features though as if it was...

"Draco, was that your first kiss?" Harry found the answer when sliver orbs jerked to the ground and he got even brighter if that was humanly possible. He seemed add color when he realized Harry had used his given name as if they were always friends.

"Stop trying to change the subject." He barked, but all the anger was gone and he refused to look away from the floor. Harry began to laugh at how apsolutly cute Draco looked. When Draco jerked his head up to silence the laughter he was pulled into another kiss. The blonde's hand landed on Harry's chest to push him away, but couldn't find the strength and ended up kissing back despraitly wishing that it would never end. They didn't pull apart till neither of them could breath anymore.

"Ron I was messaging Ron, that's were we're going tomorrow." Harry explained still breathing rather hard. A look of pure horror pulled on Draco's face then it turned to rage at Harry, at the Weasel, and at the world for being so unfair. That look on Draco's face was the same one he always had at Howarts when he started a fight with Harry.

"Sorry, but i have no interest in spending my summer with _your_ love-sick-puppy." One minute the blonde was longing for Harry's kiss then he was trying to piss the raven off. It really was starting to get on Harry's nerves, but he new that Draco hated Ron, but the thing he called the red-haired really made Harry's blood boil.

"What's your problem I just saved your ass and all you have to say is insults toward my friend?" The anger was rising between both of them, Harry noticed Draco clench his arm and clench his teeth, but this time he was determand to stay on his feet know matter the pain.

"I didn't ask for your help, what's wrong Potter did I hurt the golden boys feelings? Would you you have prefered if i called him your little gay lover instead, or your love slave?" That sneer that Harry hated so much appeared on Dra - no -Malfoy's face with the cruelty he's always used against Harry.

"Bastered!" Harry went to punch Malfoy in the jaw, but saw him shut his eyes and flinch at the last minute Harry slowed his fist, so it merly laid on the blonde's cheek. Grey orbs opened when he realized that he wasn't going to get hit. Harry still had the ergde to beat Malfoy's face in, but also wanted to kiss the blonde again, so he settled with walking away and sitting on his bed. The golden boy kept watching the blonde who began to fidget under his dazling emerald gaze. His hand slowly slid off his arm dangling next to his side. When Draco yawned Harry stood up and pulled the blonde into the bed next to him. They were curled up together since it was made for only one person. Draco's head was barried in Harry's neck with his arms inbetween their bodies and his legs intangled with Harry's. Harry's arms however were rapped title around Draco's waist portectivly the fight completely forgotten as they both dozed off into dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning there was a lot of screaming and yelling infront of the Dursley house which the three of them didn't dare going outside to tell the two wizard boys to stop fighting. They had been doing that all morning till Draco's lack of food made him to tired to continued and he eventially gave in and agreed to try and be nice at the Weasley's house.

When Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all showed up in a flying car to early for anyone to be awake also because they put a sleep spell on the whole block except the Dursley's so they could fly about freely. Draco had to bite his tounge so not to snap at the red-head Weasel glaring at him. When the Weasel saw how bad Malfoy looked he looked like laughing which only made Draco want to kill him. It took everything the Slytherin had not to get his wand out.

It was when the she-weasel ran over throwing herself into Harry's arms that Draco's hand rapped around his wand and he had to hold his right wrist with his left, because this curse was messing with his emotions and it really was a physical tast not to use the killing curse on her.

"Yepp, its oficial I'm leaving." Draco hissed then began walking toward the park were Harry found him to begin with. When Harry went to stop him Draco's wand found its self infront of Harry's nose threateningly.

"Draco?" Harry wined getting back to their arguement earlier. The others gasped at him using the Ice Prince's given name.

"Not another step, Potter or i'll make sure you won't wake up tomorrow." draco warned at he took two steps back standing in the road. When Harry took a step forward there was a sharp screech from Draco as his wand fell out of his hand and he began to scream in a way that know one would be able to forget. Because its the scream of someone under the Crucio curse. Harry's scar began to throb as he watched the blonde. The green pattern in the back of Draco's hand stared to glow, but not as bright as the silver words written in it. People began to come out of there houses the sleeping spell vanished all together. Muggles began to question them and started calling the hospital and police when Draco didn't quiet, but began to get louder. Everyone had to hold their ears at the terrible screaming like the mermaid egg when you held it out of water and opened it.

"Draco, calm down...what's happening? How can the Crucio curse work if know ones pointing it at you?" Harry was pulling Draco out of the road and into his lap on the side walk trying despratily to quiet him. He began to stroke Draco hair whispering for him to calm down.

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione quetioned still clutching her ears despraitly trying to stop the screaming from entering her brain and later her nightmares.

"Draco...I'm right hear..." Harry noticed how the screaming softened slightly so he continued. "I'm hear...I'm sorry Draco I won't look away again...I don't want to hurt you...I don't want to fight...please stop...please..."The screaming slowly died down to small wimpers as the blonde fell into uncouisouness curled in Harry's arms. Harry slowly rocked back and forth with the boy then Ron helped him up still craddling the smaller wizard. Draco's head was on his shoulder his lips were touching his neck sending shivers down his body every time the blonde breathed. They all climbed in the car driving away only flying when they were sure they were out of muggle sight.

"You know I almost died when I got your letter last night asking if you could bring Malfoy with you." Ron breathed his hands gripping the stiring wheel till his knuckles turned white.

"Yes, what was that just now Harry?" Hermione hissed looking in her best friends lap where he still held Draco protectivley. His feet where inbetween the witch and Harry as he slept curled up his face barried in Harry's neck.

"I don't really know. He has weird mood swings and a temper since I found him...the screaming was from this..." Harry held up Draco's right arm still bandaged then told them it was covered in black lines and the green emerald and the silver writing. After Ginny and Hermione looked at the arm Harry pulled Draco back to his chest placing him carfully back against his shoulder and neck.

"Do you thing he did something to make you-know-who mad?" Ron looked in the mirror at Harry then toward Draco before staring at the road again. He didn't feel sorry for the Slytherin Harry could tell by his voice he probably was loving Draco's broken form laying limb and helpless which only pissed Harry off farther.

"Probably." Harry shrugged then looked down to see Draco's eyes flutter till they opened halfway they still held the pain in them, but other than that he just looked sleepy. The raven-haired wizard started to stroke his hair till he dozed off.

"Harry what happened between you two last night?" Hermione looked at the way Draco odimatically relaxed and how Harry seemed so protective of the other boy. The word 'Harry' escaped the uncousious blonde which only deepened Hermione's suspisoun which Harry new he would end up having to tell her. The golden boy blushed fericely under Hermione's glare.

"We...um...talked...and...fought...and...um..._kissed..._" the last word was hardl audible, but the other three hurred him and Ron stomped on the gas stopping the car in midair to turn and look at Harry and the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"HE _**KISSED**_ YOU? I'll kill him." Ron growled reaching for the blonde, but Harry jerked him out of his reach glaring with a look that could put Voldemort to shame. His hands became tighter around the boy's shoulder and waist.

"I _**KISSED**_ him, not the other way around." Harry hissed stopping everyone in their tracks as they all stared at him blankly not knowing how they should feel about that.

"He's a Malfoy Harry you should have left him the park, you should have left him...what's wrong with you, you hate Malfoys all of them." Ron snapped the two girls stayed silent as they looked at the small fragile boy in Harry's arms. He stered at the sound of yelling, but couldn't seem to get himself to wake up.

"I don't know we were fighting when we kissed too, but I don't know...I just...I've never felt anything like it before..." Harry was blushing pathaticly and looking down at Draco so he didn't have to meet anyones eyes. The blonde's body still looked way to skinny, then he remembered he never got around to actually get him anything to eat.

"Harry...huh, lets stop to get something to eat and we can talk once we've all settled down, besides the boy looks like he's starving." Ginny pointed to the blonde's exposed stomach since he moved in his sleep and it got pulled up. Once they landed next to a restraunt in the wizarding world Harry told them he'd pay besides they came all the way and even alowed a Malfoy in with them for now. Draco was only parshly awake and wasn't at all awear of his surroundings as he walked around like a zombie with half-shut lids. As soon as they set at a booth away from everyone else Draco leaned against the wall and passed back out cold. Harry shook him awake to ask what he wanted to eat, but the boy pushed Harry's hand away weakly and grombled to be left alone. Hermione ended up ordering for the blonde since Harry looked sad at the blonde unsure of what to do and not wanting to anger the blonde again. Then Hermione leaned over the table since she was sitting right across from Draco and place her hand on his forehead. The two Weasleys and Hermione set on one side of the table Harry and Draco on the other.

"He has a fever, a very bad one at that." They all looked at the Slytheirn wondering what he'd be like fully awake sitting in a restraunt with messy/dirty hair with dirt all over him and his clothes unwashed,to their surprise the boy didn't stink though, but still smelt like...apples Harry concluded. When they're food was placed infront of them Harry tried to wake up the blonde againwho simple pushed him away. Dark rings were under the boys eyes looking like brusies against his to pale ghostly skin that was still as smooth as ever.

"Hey, ferret-face the Dark Lord's hear for you!" Ron hissed under his breat and to everyones horror Draco jumped up jerking his head around franticly as if the very man he heard could appear just by the menchain of his name. He reached for his wand which Harry had in his pocket, so the boy couldn't find it which only made him panic.

"Hear, calm down Draco that was a cruel joke and it won't happen again promise know ones hear to get you." Harry sat the paniced boy back down handing him his wand and sending a death glare at Ron who shuddered. Draco clung to the wand still examining the room, noticing the other costumers not even looking at them meaning Hermione put a soundless spell on their booth. He was fully awake now with everyone of the four of them staring at him questioningly.

"Where am I? Wheres that park? Wheres those muggles? Why did you have my wand? Why is this place so crowded?" Draco turned to Harry to answer all his questions.

"We're at a restraunt that I don't remember the name of, the park is still back at that place you fainted so we took you with us, I had your wand because you dropped it when you were threatening to curse me." Harry explained an amused smile sliding on his face at the other boys confusion.

"I thought I told you to leave me next time I fainted or blacked out? This is kidnapping." Draco snapped, but limped back against the seat closing his eyes again. He opened his orbs staring at the food infront of him feeling his stomach flip and wanting to throw up.

"Don't look like that you have to eat." Harry wined at the blonde boy who turned and gave huge adorable puppy eye.

"But...I'm not hungry..." He wimpered then looked back at his face with the stubbornness of a small child unwilling to eat his greens. Hermione couldn't help, but to giggle slightly, but she didn't shut up fast enough, because mercury eyes glared at her then his eyebrows pulled together as if noticing someone else was near them for the first time.

"Malfoy you look like your going to starve to death you've got to eat." Hermione's smile fell fast as her eyes locked with ungaurded Malfoy eyes then his shields shot up when he saw the look on her face.

"I bet you'd like that...huh...Mudblood. Sorry to disappoint but I don't plan to die anytime soon." He snapped and the words cut at Ron who jumped from his spot reaching over the table to grab Draco who already had his wand at ready. Hermione caught Ron and slammed him back down showing she had this at least one conversation in her favor.

"Malfoy do you always put a fake sneer on your lips to impress, but I've already looked into those painfully lonley lost puppy eyes of your, you can't fool me anymore your not some tough guy who can do everything on your own...I bet your scared of the world right now...ha-ha tell me you had everything are you just now feeling lonley or were you always like that among your friends who i bet would laugh at you right now..." She finally felt trumphant against the boy who's been torturing her for years.

"HERMIONE!" Harry growled but know one seemed to be paying him any mind, Draco was out of the booth which he pushed Harry out of the way to do. He stood above Ron, but his eyes were on the girl behind them.

"I'm not and never was lonley bitch, and you damn little muggle-loving fools are the only ones who have friend problems, an obsessive skank and a jealous puppy...oh, lets not forget the she-weasel stalker...indeed all addicted to the boy-who-lived." He spat at them and managed to get peoples attention, due to the fact he wasn't in the booth anymore.

"Your just putting up a front Malfoy, I saw what you really are a sniviling-spoiled-ferret-faced-useless-cowardly excuse for a human being. You don't even have any real friends do you and if you turn your back on Voldemort then of course your own family will turn on you...what's wrong did I hit the nail on the head Malfoy...I may be a muggle-born witch, but at least my parents would never abandon me." Of course she struck a nerve and his wand was in hand pointing at her. The green mark and sliver words glowing madly, he was obviously in pain, but refused to show it as he felt the ergde to kill feeling his being. The words 'Crucio' was almost out of his mouth when Harry stepped infront of her, he drew his wand at the last second feeling his throat and mouth go dry craving for water, but he wasn't about to back down to get a quick sip so he sucked it up.

"Filthy, Mudblood...I hope when the war comes you and the rest of your desgusting breed are wiped off the face of the earth...along with the Weasels and...POTTER I wish the most painfullist death you can imagen be put on you...muggle-loving scar'd freak." his words were laced with posion that reached his eyes easly, but the pain also increased, but he left the restrant before anyone could come up with a witty come back. He didn't regret saying that, but as much as he told him self that he new the ending about Harry was a complete and utter lie because he was angry that Harry had saved _her_, he protect _her_, he cared about _her_, he chose _her_ and Draco didn't want to be in pain and confused on top of all of that. Harry was his enemy no matter how many times he had to tell himself that he would eventiaully believe it...he hoped.

Walking around Diagon Ally cluelessly was stupid, but he didn't know what else to do at least they had gone to a wizarding restrant, so he new were he was. That really sucked though due to everyone knowing him and seeing him look like a homeless poor disgusting rat of a child. The worst part of the whole fight was that the Mudblood had been right, though he would rather die then admitt that. He was broken, alone, scared, and pathetic. There was still a week till school and he had know were to stay nothing to eat besides his four berries, but he honestly didn't feel hungry so that part should be fine. He has a fever and keeps almost falling asleep on his feet walking. Of course he did have a bit of money that he was holding when it all happened stuffed in the hip pouch he had his water in. Enough for room and board at least for a week which was perfect. His school stuff was bought weeks ago and sent to Snape at hogwarts, so he couldn't loose them. That left him looking for a place to stay for a week.

In the week before school Draco forced himself to eat a little, but didn't regain any wait. He didn't see any Weasel, Granger or Potter after their little spat and was both realived and very disappointed, he found himself always thinking about Potter or The Death Eaters probably still looking for him. The Ice **Prince** of Slytherin was staying in a shabby dirty inn, not because of money, but because this types of places would be the last place he was looked for at...he's father knows he hates spiders, dust, small rooms, and anything that a poor fool would stay in and this place had a lot of all that and more. Draco never got more than a half hour of sleep because horrible nightmares and when he did sleep he was curled into a ball trying to pretent the world didn't exist. he couldn't take the nightmares though, so he made a sleepless potion so he didn't have to sleep at all, of course the potion had sidifaces...(throwing up, fevers, depression, and etc)...but he didn't care he would do anything to get rid of the dreams. Even the constant shooting pain in his right arm that he can't even move anymore is better than the nightmares, so he indors by just laying there jumping at every sound and slowly forgetting he even existed.


End file.
